Pokémon Azure
by TheGatheringDarkness
Summary: Chapter 2 is up.
1. Babygo

Disclaimer:I do not own pokémon the single least bit.  
  
Me: Hey, it's me, The creator of "The New Legend Of Zelda". I will not be writing the stroy how I had that set up. Well enjoy chapter one!This Fanfic stars Cross(Same name as my warrior but totally differnet, believe me)  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Pokémon Azure  
  
~~~~~~~~CHAPTER ONE~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a dark night. Cross was up in his bed. He couldn't sleep. He was 16, had blonde hair, blue eyes and a small hardly noticable birthmark under his right eye in the shape of a cross, it was what he has named after. There was a knock on his door, making the boy jump.  
  
"yes?" Cross called out.  
  
An old man of around 85 with black hair and black eyes wlaked into his room.  
  
"Hey grandpa" Cross said.  
  
"No asleep yet young Cross?" He asked.  
  
"How did you sleep the night you got Pikachu?" he asked.  
  
Just as he said that a pikachu as old as Cross's grandpa ran in and jump to it's master's head.  
  
"I just focused on it."  
  
Ask ponited to the picture Cross had. It had a younger verson of himself with his pikachu, and charizard.  
  
"That was me about 2 years after my first night. Gary already had 6 times my amount of pokémon and I was only on my 6th badge." He answered.  
  
"Already, thanks grandpa Ketchum." he said.  
  
"Anytime Cross. Come back after you get your first pokémon, I'll have something for you." he replied.  
  
And with those words Ash ketchum, Cross's grandfather, walked out of the room.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
A professor with green hair and orange eyes walked into the lab room. Cross stood there in his normal black shirt and black shorts.  
  
"Ah Cross, good morning. How can i help you" He asked.  
  
"Aww come on Prof. Pine, you know what today is!" Cross excmlaimed.  
  
"Oh that's right. So what'll it be." Pine asked.  
  
"Well I think I'll be like my grandpa and take a pikachu!" Cross replied.  
  
"Wait here" he said as he walked into a different room.  
  
Cross looked around. It wasn't long before Pine came wlaking back out and handed Cross a pokéball.  
  
"Enjoy your new Pikachu. Name it" Pine said.  
  
"Mystic. Come on out Mystic!" Cross yelled  
  
Cross threw the ball up. it popped open and out jumped a little pikachu.  
  
"come on let's go Mystic, we've gotta see gramps" Cross said.  
  
"Remember Cross, take care of Mstic and maybe you'll beocme a master like your Grandpa Ash." Pine stated.  
  
"Thanks prof. Pine" Cross said.  
  
It wasn't too long before Cross reached the 3 story house that belong to his grandpa. He walked in to see his grandma and grandpa standing there.  
  
"Well Misty what do you think?" Ash asked her.  
  
The old lady smiled.  
  
"A younger blonder version of you." She replied.  
  
Ash handed Cross a marked ball and 4 other balls. Mistay handed him a map, backpack, flashlight and a pokédex.  
  
"Open the marked poké ball when you're out of the city." Ash said.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Cross was out of the town about midnight. he opened the pokéball and out popped a small pokémon. As big as a Pichu, but it was like a Velciraptor(One from Jurrasic Park 3), with short stubby black wings. It's skin was a soft gold and looked hard and rough but was really soft like fur. Cross stared at it in disbelif.  
  
"A..A..A Babygo!" He exclaimed.  
  
Cross took out his pokédex.  
  
"Babygo" The pokédex rang out in the dark. " Speices: Dragon/Ancient. Rank: Azure. Babygo is the first stage of four. upon reaching level 16 it evoles into Teengo, and after that at 30, Vertigo, finally with the help of a gold stone it reaches the final stage, Starflower. This one is currently at level 10."  
  
"wow, one level lower then my Pikachu.., Babygo, come on!Up to my shoulders!" Cross said.  
  
The babygo climbed onto Cross's shoulder and pikachu shoo khands with it. Cross then continued on his way, into the deep world of pokémon.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Me: Well the first chapter of my newest fanfic is up, enjoy!remember to R&R but no flamers!Unless you have ways to make it better! 


	2. Life Ball

Disclaimer:I do not own pokémon the single least bit.  
  
Me:Hey! I recieved one review on Chap. 1 also my reviewer I'm sorry about spelling errors.  
  
Cross: yay! Time for adventure!  
  
Me:Hold on Crossy. Uh if there are any females outt here who want a part in this fanfic as a friend of cross's or maybe even his girlfriend, feel free to e-mail me your character's stats. On with Chapter 2!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pokémon Azure  
  
§Chapter 2§  
  
It was about 5 in the morning when Cross's was waken up by Mystic. He opened his eyes to a mad dressed in white near him who was cooking.  
  
"About time you're up youngen'" The person said.  
  
The man turned around to see Gary Oak, the world famous poké researcher!  
  
"What are you doing here Mr. Oak?" Cross asked, stunned that he was here.  
  
"I came searching for you, your grandfather told me you were out on your journey. As you know, I'm getting on in years, and I've something I want to give you." He replied.  
  
He reached into his pocket and held out a black and yellow pokéball to Cross. Cross took it confusedly.  
  
"what is it?" Cross asked.  
  
" A life ball. It feed off the energy you give into it. It catches pokémon like a masterball, but for everywhere 15 seconds the pokémon inside is out you will be drained of your energy, if it's out for longer then 3 hours you could die. I'm sorry to give it to you, but the one who gave it to me said there was a way to stop it. He said if you find what your heart truly desires, it will set you free." He replied.  
  
"Then I"ll only use it when I need to."He said. "thank you Mr. Oak."  
  
Gary coughed twice.  
  
"Think nothing of it. It was nice to see you again, good luck with your journey." He said.  
  
He had Cross a bowl of the soup he was making.  
  
"Until we meet again Cross."he said.  
  
And with that He stood up and left through the thick underbrush. Cross poured some of the soup into two seperate bowls and Babygo and Mystic started to drink it. Cross sipped at his soup as he studied his map.  
  
"So where to first?" Cross asked his little friends.  
  
"Pika chu.." Mystic sighed.  
  
"No idea eh?" Cross said. "Well maybe we'll go to pewter city.."  
  
Babygo nooded along with Mystic. So they left right away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Yeah sry to end this chapter soo quickly but I need a small break from fanfics, it'll only be until the 24th. 


End file.
